Juuban
by kissingtheskies
Summary: The boys left Juuban a year previously to travel the world, leaving behind five young girls who now, hate them. What happened before they left? Why on Earth do the girls hate them? And why on Earth are the girls so promiscuous now? UsaMamo SenxGen
1. Chapter 1

**Hello there! This is my first story, so please don't flame! This is an 'M' for a definite reason! Please enjoy and review at the end!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon, owwwwwwww !**

Chapter One

The music boomed throughout the tiny flat, even though the only few people dancing were the ones who wouldn't even remember that night. The bare-walled, first-floor flat seemed to be containing more people than most people knew, either holding red cups and downing them or trying to find someone while trying to cut into someone else's conversation.

The heat was unbearable, with people running around in their underwear and swimming costumes, most of whom coming from the kitchen where a paddling pool had been set up.

A bespectacled boy stood dressed in a shirt and tie against a wall, seemingly uncomfortable as a girl, dressed only in a bikini top and small bright orange shorts danced provocatively against him.

It was this boy that made Serena Tsukino grin.

Poor Melvin, Serena thought watching as Anne rubbed herself against him shamelessly.

Turning her attention back to the boy she was sat in the lap of, the blonde Serena kept her grin. He was only wearing his swimming trunks, black hair unkempt from his low pony-tail and bright blue eyes that shone against the dim light in the room.

"What was your name again?" Serena asked, fixing her bare legs over the arm chair armrests and grinding her body against him, her hands placed on both of his thighs.

"Seiya," the boy breathed, eyes fixed on her, grateful that this was finally happening.

Serena smiled and looked down at him. He was … kind of good looking? And she could definitely feel his interest. Serena shuffled forwards so that she was sitting straight onto him and letting him rub against her.

Her lips crashed to his as his hands raised up her yellow skirt.

-

In the overflowing kitchen, a pint-sized blonde was tilting bottles into shot glasses along a row on a table, kneeling within a sink and grinning as people called on the pair that were playing a drinking game.

"Come on Mina!" someone yelled.

The blonde who was sat in the sink, giggled and drank some of the drink herself before pouring the rest into the last shot glass.

In front of her sat the scantily clad Lita Kino, and a nameless boy, both of whom were already quite drunk. Drunk enough to participate in the game, but not drunk enough so that they would pass out during it; or so everyone thought.

Two shot glasses were placed in front of them sharply by Mina.

As they drank themselves through the game, Mina giggled loudly and glanced around the small crowd that had gathered, her golden blonde hair trailing over her bra and what seemed to be someone else's boxers.

Soon enough, the boy fainted and Lita had won, and to celebrate she downed nearly half a bottle of vodka and coke, rising to her feet to do it.

Mina rolled her eyes and got out of the sink, and jumped down from the counter, stumbling into a half-dressed young man who looked at her with lustful eyes.

"Hey Min-"

Mina cut him off, putting a finger to his lips and grabbing his groin. She giggled deviously and pulled away from him, walking out to the hall and straight to a bedroom. The boy followed her anxiously, almost jogging after her, which was increasingly difficult through the crowds; she was so damn small!

He made his way into the hallway, and pushed a door on his left open, revealing Mina sitting on the windowsill, legs crossed and arms folded and only wearing her heels; the rest of her clothes strewn over the floor.

The boy felt himself growing hard, and fast.

Mina jumped off the windowsill, walking towards him and wrapping her arms around his neck, leaning on her tip toes. The boy panted softly in her ear as she raised her right leg and slid it around his waist, pulling her other leg up and gripping his waist with that too.

"What's your name?" Mina asked, one hand running down his chest and underneath his pants.

"An-drew" he spluttered.

"Well, Andrew, you're in for a world of trouble," she whispered, her tongue staying out of her mouth on the last syllable.

Seductively, she blew into his ear, and brought her breasts to his face, one hand scraping through his scalp, while the other stroked underneath his pants.

He kissed her breasts, hands running to her bottom and pulling her closer to him while he grew and grew in size.

Suddenly his knees grew weak, and he nearly caved in, until Mina pulled away from him, gracefully jumping from him.

"Oh. I don't think you're up to it," Mina said sadly, waving a hand in defeat and walking away. She bent over and picked up her clothes, giving him a full view of everything.

"I don't know," she said, straightening up and pouting, before sitting on the bed.

She trailed a fingertip around her breast, watching his face all the time, and dragged it down her stomach and to her-

"Mina," Andrew growled, growing in confidence as he watched her masturbate.

Mina moaned from herself, biting her lip and rocking her hips. Andrew could feel himself growing harder. She closed her eyes, arching her back and almost thrashing her head from side to side as she continued to ride herself. Andrew watched the situation unfold, and smiled to himself.

"Fuck!" Mina said breathlessly, her other hand grabbing her breast and massaging it, her fingertip swirling around her nipple which grew even more erect.

Andrew grew, suddenly very bold and strode over to Mina, pulling her hand from herself and thrusting two of his own fingers inside her.

Mina moaned loudly, hands pulling at the bed sheets below her.

Andrew smirked and pulled his fingers from her, before almost shoving them back into her.

Mina panted heavily, biting her lip to try and stop any noise. She could hear Andrew's satisfaction in the words he was whispering to her.

"Fuck," he whispered into her ear. "You're fucking sexy."

He slammed his fingers into her again, breath falling down her back. Mina quickly grabbed onto his shoulders, pulling herself closer to him and riding his fingers quickly.

"Fuck!" she hissed, nails digging into his shoulder blades.

Andrew's erection was pressing against her stomach by now, as she had raised from the bed, and pulled his fingers from her, and was pressing her body to him.

Andrew groaned at the feeling of her nipples hardening against his skin and grabbed her breast almost instantly.

"I want to fuck you right now," Andrew whispered.

Mina bit her lip. "Mmhm," she moaned as he continued with her breast.

Andrew grabbed her behind on instinct and raised her so that she was wrapping her legs around his waist again. He undid his trousers and almost ripped off his boxers, balancing Mina with some difficulty at the same time.

Mina slammed herself down onto his erection, making Andrew almost lose balance. She nodded towards the window, making Andrew almost run over to it, pressing her against the cold glass windows.

She was resting on the wide windowsill, a leg wrapped around his waist, the other somehow resting over his shoulder while he pumped into her.

-

Her black hair was viciously wrapped around her body, sweat sticking to her. The boy in front of her was pounding wildly into her, his face unable to be seen. Raye heard him groan from the back of his throat. A hand reached from behind her, massaging her covered breast while the boy's mouth suckled her neck. He was taking her from behind, while there was the boy in front; Raye hung, almost lifeless in the middle.

Raye felt the boy behind her finish, collapsing against the wall while the boy in front of her continued, grabbing her thighs and dragging them up his own, making her take all of him in. She arched her back, her arms stretching and grabbing for the other boy.

"Help her out mate," the boy in front hissed.

The second boy held onto Raye's hips, helping her slam into the first boy while the second boy caressed her skin.

Falling down as the boy came into her, Raye stayed almost floating from the second boy's help. She fell to the floor, on her hands and knees trying to find her bikini bottoms.

The first boy – when he had came to his senses – jumped on Raye, pushing himself into her from behind, making Raye cry out in shock.

The second boy pulled the first away, scowling at him and handing Raye her bikini bottoms, pulling her up too.

Raye stumbled from what seemed to be a closet and bumped into the wall opposite her. "See you," she slurred to the two boys.

She was staggering down the hall, only wearing her two piece black bikini and killer red heels.

"Raye!" one of the boys called back.

Raye swivelled around, looking at him with hooded eyes. The nameless boy walked out of the closet, a black cardigan in one hand. "You forgot this," he whispered.

"Thanks," Raye slurred. "I might need it."

He grinned and lunged at her, attacking her neck with his lips once more. The other boy walked out of the closet and joined the first boy, but by kissing her stomach while she simply received.

She was so distracted that she didn't notice someone else walking towards them. "Hey, you two!" he shouted.

The two boys jumped and backed off. "Get the fuck off her,"

He came into view, with long brown hair and eyes to die for, he smiled at Raye.

"Raye," he growled, pressing himself against her. "Now?"

Raye laughed and pushed him away from her, walking back down the hall seductively, able to hear his hurried footsteps after her. She pushed open a bedroom door, revealing a groaning man, tangled with a pleasured Mina.

Laughing loudly, Raye shut the door and felt the boy behind her grab her waist, pushing her against the wall opposite.

"What do you want?" Raye asked, raising and eyebrow.

"You know what I want Raye, and I'll gladly take it now," he said hoarsely.

Raye grinned. "What are we waiting for then, Chad?"

She pulled him closer to her, and pressed him to her, and brought his head down to her chest. She swiftly untied the neck tie of her bikini that restricted her breasts and let him have his way.

Her nipples hardened at the cool air, and even more so when the boy named Chad kissed them harshly, his hand slipping into her bikini bottoms.

Raye pulled away from him, dragging up her bikini neck tie and tying it again to walk away.

The boy named Chad smiled and watched her walk away again. "Where are we going then?" he called after her, jogging up to her and gripping her behind.

Raye laughed at his action, but slapped his hand away, walking out of the door in front of them, revealing the night sky to them both.

The garden was tiny. With about ten slabs of concrete, a simple deck chair and table, and a small shed, all surrounded by a tall wooden fence, there was not much room to move.

It was freezing, but that didn't stop Raye. She stepped onto the concrete steadily, her heels clicking beneath her as she walked into the dingy garden, her bare legs and stomach freezing instantly. Raye twirled around, hair flying violently behind her.

Chad watched her, stepping out after her and shutting the door.

Raye smiled charmingly at Chad and motioned him forward with her index finger. Obliging, Chad walked towards her, eyes not leaving her body.

"Make sure the gate is shut," Raye whispered quietly.

Chad turned around and walked to the gate. He touched the clasp and checked that the gate was closed.

Turning around again, he saw that Raye was in front of him. Her hand reached forward, undoing his belt buckle with ease. Slowly, she bent down, hands delving under his shirt, and ripping some of the buttons with her fingertips.

Chad gripped onto her shoulders, while she pulled down his zip carefully. She worked her mouth up to his bellybutton, tracing small circles with her tongue down into his trousers again.

Slowly, she pulled away, leaving Chad frustrated as she turned away from him. She had pulled on her cardigan, but was then removing her bikini top, revealing her tanned and perk breasts. She then slipped out of her bikini bottoms, bending over and stepping out of them, still wearing her heels.

Chad grinned and walked towards her.

-

He was trying to seduce her, oh, he was doing everything.

At first, he had breathed heavily onto her neck, whispering sweet nothings.

Then, when they had gotten up, and moved quickly, trying to find a place that was slightly more quiet. They pushed into a door, which swung straight open, and stumbling into it, Serena pushed Seiya to the floor, which didn't really work.

He landed in the paddling pool, and then they realised that they were in the bathroom.

Seiya shrugged and pulled Serena down by her hand, making her land on top of him. He tried to kiss her senseless, but Serena couldn't help but think that she had had better before.

Pulling away, Seiya gulped. "I don't have any condoms."

"I'm on the pill," Serena whispered, tracing a fingernail down his chest and straight to his swimming trunks.

Seiya sighed in relief and grabbed her behind, pulling her back down to kiss him. Serena went with the kiss, rocking her body against his and sliding her hand down his trunks.

Seiya groaned into the kiss, growing hard abruptly, making Serena grin. He pulled down her bikini bottoms and backed away from the kiss, intending to kiss down her chest instead.

Serena fell off of him, pulling him by his arm to bring him with her. He made his way down her chest instantly, pulling down her pink bikini straps with his teeth.

Serena urged herself to become turned on, but truth be told; Seiya was leaving her feeling dry. She imagined someone else, and instantly, her breasts felt heavy.

Seiya's eyes widened at how turned on she had suddenly become, and took advantage of that instantly, kissing the tips of her nipples softly and closing his eyes.

Serena groaned from impatience; wanting this to end.

"Just get inside me!" she hissed, grabbing his trunks and hastily pulling them down, exposing him.

Serena spread her legs so much that her bikini bottoms – that were at her knees – snapped quickly, and she grinned as she saw the broken shower.

Pushing him off of her, Serena pulled herself up, pushing from the floor and walked into the shower, gesturing him to come in.

Seiya scrambled up from his place on the floor and almost ran to her, jumping in the shower and pushing her against the wall.

Serena grinned, and tightened her arms around his neck, her fingernails digging into his back and dragging around. She raised her legs, positioning herself over him and tying her feet together behind his back.

Seiya's forehead broke out in a sweat. He was trying to keep in control, which was doomed from the start. Serena was teasing him, her head on his shoulder and her nails so delicately playing with his skin. He grabbed her hips, and was about to place her in him.

Serena abruptly slammed into him.

Seiya groaned out in absolute paradise, while Serena only shut her eyes, biting her lip and thinking of someone else.

She could see him, all taut and deliciously seductive, and just wanting to take her for a final time before he left … but those times were over.

Seiya pounded into her, still holding onto her petite but perfect body and yelling out her name at certain points of pleasure. Boldly, he would squeeze her behind every so often, but that was about it.

Serena had to bite her lips from screaming out that name, she could feel Seiya pant heavily, but didn't want to stop him, as in her mind, that pant was eloquent and music to her ears; interpreted as someone else.

"Fuck," she whispered, breathlessly, her breasts causing friction between the two as they rubbed against each others chest to the beat.

She could feel him pulsing within her, touching her very core. Not Seiya … it could never be anyone else after she had had him.

-

Five boys stood outside the flat. They had been invited to a party hosted by the neighbourhood, to welcome them back into town after a summer travelling. They were stood around the door, backs to the stairs and the front door, while music boomed from the flat in front of them.

"Are you sure we should be here?" the one with blonde hair tied back asked almost timidly. "Only, we all have uni on Monday, we should be packing!"

"But that's not tomorrow, Zoi. We have another two days!" Jed retorted. "Come on, I wanna party!"

"And see people!" Nephrite agreed.

Darien chuckled darkly. "See a certain someone, I think that's your plan," he said with a wink to Nephrite.

"No, I just wanna get laid tonight!" Nephrite argued. "I've not had sex since Australia,"

"That girl was hot though," Darien agreed.

"Yeah, almost unbeatable," Jed nodded along.

Nephrite agreed instantly. "I know, she was gorgeous. But, a month is long enough, don't you think?"

"Fuckin' hell yes, I had sex last night," Darien said, outraged.

"Don't get angry about it," Malachite said, confused.

"That's just outrageous though, honestly," Jed said quickly. "Let's get in!"

Jed pushed on the door, which opened surprisingly easily, and rushed inside.

Darien stepped inside the flat, after watching Jed and the other two hurry inside. "You coming Zoi?" he called behind him, eyes looking around the dingy living room.

His eyes were dull as he found nothing interesting in the room – apart from the sickly amount of people having sex – and soon made his way to a hallway, trying to avoid any people that he may have previously known.

Knocking on a door, Darien only wanted to sit down, exhausted from travelling and greeting his and his friends' families.

Pushing open the door, Darien pushed a hand through his hair and looked up, an eyebrow raising at the sight.

His eyes fell on her. Yes, Serena Tsukino. Her, with golden blonde hair that still adorned that silly style, falling down the back of some little weed who was violating her.

Darien felt fury smother himself as his eyes engulfed her.

"Well, well, well," Darien said loudly, glaring at the back of the boy Serena was attached to.

Serena's eyes flew open. Yes, still the same sapphire blue. She found Darien looking at her. Wait, Darien? Hadn't she just …

Serena's face filled with a blush as she noticed Seiya, who was still pounding into her, making her whimper softly at the sight of Darien's face.

He was glaring at her angrily, staring at her intertwined legs, and noticeable breasts along with nails marks in the dent of the weeds back.

"I'm sorry," Darien said silkily, bowing with sarcasm. "I must excuse myself."

And with that, he left.

"Darien," Serena whispered.

Seiya stopped, looking at Serena with a sense of humiliation.

"I have to go," Serena hissed, still staring at the door.

"Let me finish," Seiya said angrily.

Serena tried hitting him away, but it was no use. "Let me go,"

"Come on," Seiya whispered, nuzzling her neck and pulling out of her slowly, only to slam back into her.

Serena suddenly pulled away from him, watching his eyes glare and knowing that it seemed best to agree.

"Hurry up."

She let him pound relentlessly into her, while she simply just sat there, replaying Darien's reaction. She could feel herself getting hot again, was that from Darien?

Serena could see him again, dripping with sweat, not saying much but just looking at her.

She gripped the wall behind her, sweat beginning to form on her brow as Seiya kept on thrusting into her. Her breasts were strained against her bikini top, nipples hardening and showing through as her back arched, remembering how her and Darien had-

Seiya crumpled against her, leaving her feel neglected.

After a couple of silent moments, Seiya's head raised and looked at the ever sexually frustrated Serena.

"You're beautiful, you know that?" he whispered.

Serena rolled her eyes and pulled him out of her, pushing him against the wall next to her and climbing out of the shower, merely fixing her skirt and shimmying her snapped bikini bottoms on before hurrying from the bathroom, trying to tie the bikini bottoms together.

-

Amy Mizuno was simply there for her friends. She was the one who would call the taxi at the end of the night, and make sure that they weren't throwing up. They were all staying at Serena's, and knowing her parents, they would kill the five girls if they came back – as Serena had put it – 'absolutely bladdered'.

But this boy she was talking to was not exactly intelligent conversation. He was staring at her breasts while she told him about her school.

Suddenly, he leaned in, obviously intent on kissing her. Amy froze. She had only been with one boy before … and that boy was gone.

"Amy?" someone shouted.

Amy pulled away from the boy and looked in the direction of the call, her heart almost stopping when she saw who it was.

-

**AN: Is it what you expected? Please review! 3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi again, yeah, some contraversey in this story. I apologise, but, this is what it's sometimes like where I live. Please don't let that reflect on your opinion of me :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon :/**

Chapter two

Mina screamed his name again, her hands gripping the window ledge while sweat glistened all over her. Andrew grinned at her, groaning loudly while kissing the top of her breasts, and pounding in and out of her, his blonde hair sticking to his forehead and eyes focused on her closed ones.

Mina dragged her nails down his back, and up again, causing him to shiver and shiver repeatedly over her, while she moaned and whimpered beneath him.

One of her legs was wrapped around his waist, while the other hung over his shoulder, pushing him with her feet even further until she reached his hilt. A scream echoed her mouth, while he grunted with effort, panting endlessly into her neck.

She lifted her hips to meet his, engulfing him so that she was full and her body was pressed against him.

Her hardened nipples seemed to be ripping themselves from her skin, while her heart pounded ecstatically, her slim arms tightening around his neck.

They both came together, with Mina biting into his shoulder, and Andrew groaning heavily into her neck.

The door burst open as they slumped against each other. Mina jumped and looked over to see Serena looking at them wildly.

"We need to get out of here!" Serena yelled. "Get dressed quick!"

Mina nodded, and jumped up from the bed. She picked up her shorts and bra and slipped into them quickly and started jogging from the room when Andrew shouted after her.

"Mina, you forgot this!" he shouted.

Turning around, Mina saw her thong dangling between his fingers. "Keep it as a token,"

"We're meeting again sometime!" he shouted.

Mina shook her head and jogged from the room, watching Serena in front of her.

"Where's Raye?" Serena asked.

Mina shrugged but watched as Serena stalked down the hall.

"Sere, why do we have to leave?" Mina asked, following her best friend.

"I'll explain in a bit,"

Mina clicked her tongue, but was ignored.

Serena almost growled in frustration of not being able to find Raye, but threw open the back door, and found her.

Raye was sprawled on the roof of the shed, while an unknown clothed (apart from unzipped pants) boy was thrusting into her, followed shortly after by scream after scream of pleasure from each party.

Raye's fingernails were digging into his shoulder blades, her cardigan drenched with sweat and spread out like a fan around her, while her heels were dangling off the edge of the roof.

"Raye!" Serena yelled.

Raye's head shot up. "Serena!"

"We need to go!" Mina yelled, although she didn't understand the severity of the situation.

Raye pushed Chad from her, and slid down from the roof, covering herself with her cardigan.

"How the fuck did they get up there any way?" Serena asked.

"Give us a moment girls," Chad said angrily, jumping down and grabbing Raye by the waist.

Serena groaned and grabbed Mina, jumping into the flat again. "We'll meet you out front Raye!" Serena yelled back, slamming the door and storming off.

Chad pushed Raye to the fence, her front pressed to it. She turned around but then saw Chad shaking his head. "Turn around," he almost growled.

Raye smiled sexily and turned around, letting him push himself into her. He pressed his body against hers, kissing against her shoulder blade while he ripped the cardigan, pulling it from her. Her breasts were free but pressing against the wooden fence while he pounded into her, her body rising up and down against the wood, while her head leaned backwards against his shoulder in nirvana.

Suddenly, he pulled himself from her and grabbed her waist, turning her around to face him while he strode over to the table, pushing her backwards so that her back was against the cold metal, her sweaty hands slipping against the top as she gripped it. He drove into her fiercely, nearly bruising her hips as he held onto them, while a light sweat covered him.

"Fucking hell!" he hissed as her ankles tied around his neck.

He grabbed her breasts and massaged them, still thrusting in as heavy and as fast as ever. Her nipples were still erect from the cold air, but she still craved that coldness and gripped onto the table harder, her eyes squeezed shut.

Raye moaned into the night, and could feel him about to-

"Fuck!" Chad groaned, pulling out of Raye.

Raye forced herself not to do anything, but rather, stood up and looked for her bikini.

Chad walked off his orgasm, zipping up his trousers and leaning against the shed.

Just as Raye had grabbed her bikini top and bottoms and pulled them on, Chad noticed her again. She went straight for the door, but Chad pulled on her hand, making her fall into him.

"I want another round," Chad hissed.

Raye pushed against him. "Not today."

"Fine," Chad said through gritted teeth. "Just go down,"

Raye narrowed her eyes. "I already did! You didn't for me,"

"You didn't give me the chance," Chad said angrily.

Raye pushed him back, and sat on the table, opening her legs and pulling down her bikini bottoms. "Go on then, do it now!"

Chad glared at her, and approached her slowly, pulling her legs apart even further and he ducked down.

He licked her labia once, and then pulled back. "Now, can you please?" he asked.

Raye raised an eyebrow. "I'm not even close!" she hissed, grabbing his head and pushing him back.

Chad went again, this time fully diving in and taking his time to pleasure her. Raye pulled and twisted at his hair, stroking in certain places while he grabbed her bottom.

Moaning into the sky, Raye threw her head back and came right in Chad's mouth.

She panted heavily for a moment, until Chad rose to his feet, so that her face was in line with him.

Raye nodded and unzipped his trousers against, pulling them down and ripping down his boxers, before taking him in her mouth, her head still dizzy. Instantly, Chad doubled over, his hands grabbing her head and pushing her closer.

Raye pushed and pushed him, taking more and more of him each time until she was finally taking all of him in.

Chad came rather quick, and as soon as he had, Raye swallowed, pulled up her bikini bottoms again and slid from the table, walking away from the groaning man.

-

Mina and Lita were sat on a wall outside, interrogating Serena for information, while Amy already had a hunch from her encounter that night.

"I'm not telling you anything until Raye gets here!" Serena answered.

"That could be hours!" Lita groaned.

"What do you mean, hours?" a snide voice asked.

All of them turned around, seeing Raye walking from the flat building.

"Have you quite finished giving head then?" Serena asked.

Raye scowled, but then smiled and said, "you know it!"

Mina laughed loudly, and then turned to Serena. "Right, come on! Tell us this massive secret!"

Raye took a seat next to Amy and looked at Serena.

Serena sucked in some air before she spoke.

"They're back."

-

Darien had just drove into her for the final time, before watching her screech out beneath him, while he simply faked it.

He soothed her with simple words, such as;

"Sleep, I'll be here when you wake," and "Goodnight, my angel."

And soon enough, the faceless and nameless girl fell asleep cuddling against him. Darien sighed and groaned at his failed night. He brought a pillow from above him and placed it in between himself and her, before sliding out of the bed and pulling on his shirt and jeans. He rolled his eyes at the sleeping girl and walked towards the door again.

"Too easy," he muttered, pushing a hand through his inky hair and pushing the loose door with his hand he closed it behind him. He leaned against the wall across from him using his forehead and hands while he closed his eyes.

Two minutes passed by, with Darien simply inhaling and exhaling, music from the living room screaming through his ears.

"Fuck!"

Darien punched the wall, his anger blowing up instantaneously. Serena flew through his mind. Golden hair shimmering down _his_ back and bright blue eyes. When had she turned into such a ... vixen? He groaned at the want now travelling through his body. The girl in the room hadn't satisfied him like he had hoped.

Dammit! Just when he had managed to forget Serena!

"Darien!" someone shouted, slapping him on the back.

Darien looked up, seeing Malachite standing in front of him.

"What's up?" he asked, a grin spreading over his lips. "She not good enough?"

Darien barked out with a bitter laugh. "It seems no one is good enough,"

Malachite sighed, and leaned against the wall along with him. "You're not acting like yourself."

"I don't understand it all," Darien hissed. "I can't stand her!"

Resting a hand on his shoulder, Malachite slowly shook his head. "That's just not true, is it Darien?"

Darien growled in the back of his throat, knowing how unbelievably correct Malachite actually was.

"Fuck this," Darien hissed, turning away from Malachite and walking down the hall.

"Where are you going?" Malachite asked.

"I'm off to get someone else," Darien called back.

"You mind if I have her?" Malachite called after Darien, nodding to the door that Darien had just exited.

Darien turned around and shrugged. "I don't give a shit. You might as well,"

Malachite grinned and walked into the room.

Rolling his eyes, Darien turned around and opened the door closest to him, revealing a girl whimpering while she seemed to be sat on a boys face.

Darien raised an eyebrow and shut the door, turning to the living room door and opening it carefully.

He was met by the stench of smoke and sweat, and pulled a cigarette packet out of his pocket.  
Sparking up, Darien sighed as he saw the amount of girls he could have had that night, but knew that they were too easy, unlike someone he knew …

Anger flourished through him, what the hell was he thinking, thinking about Serena like that?

Suddenly, the angry yellow glare that set around the room flicked out and torches were flashing through the room, the music turned up full blast so that it was the only thing that Darien could hear.

The heavy bass set on his ears, and the lump in his throat that he had developed since seeing _her_ grew with each drag of his cigarette.

Darkness soon overwhelmed his mind, making his eyes almost lower shut until he realised where he was.

Pressing his hand to his forehead, Darien sighed and took another drag on his cigarette, irritation flooding his veins as he opened his eyes fully again.

The room was dimly lit again, the song having ended, and before Darien knew it, he was being walked out from the flat.

They were outside so suddenly, and Darien knew because the thumping of the music was somewhat quieter, and cold air was rushing over his skin.

Darien gasped for air, suddenly unable to open his eyes and falling to his knees. He could feel the world spinning. But he did not open his eyes. Everything was going. Serena was there. What should he do? What could he do? Nothing.

And then, darkness.

-

Nephrite was sat in the living room on a couch. On one side of him was a girl and a boy having sex, while on the other side two girls were. In front of him was a girl, dressed only in light blue frenchies, while she was playing with him.

It was then that Malachite interrupted.

"Neph, gonna have to cut our time short," Malachite said breathlessly. "It's Darien."

Nephrite licked his lips in frustration, before looking down at the confused girl. "Sorry babe, gonna have to go."

The girl whined and pushed her breasts against him, jolting slightly.

Malachite rolled his eyes. "We'll be outside," he said shortly.

"OK, I'll be there in five minutes," Nephrite called after his retreating friend.

The girl giggled and took him into her mouth, making Nephrite throw his head back. Smiling into him, she bobbed her head up and down, grabbing the bottom of him with her hands.

She then removed her mouth from him, and placed him between her breasts, creating friction between them. She rose to her knees, before moving him between her breasts, making Nephrite groan and grab her hair.

"Ah fuck," Nephrite hissed.

The girl went back to sucking him, her tongue wrapping around him while a half-naked boy appeared behind her.

"Mind if I … ?" he asked Nephrite.

"Go ahead," Nephrite answered, gesturing with his hands to the girl.

The boy nodded a thanks before making the girl's legs open, and sliding off her frenchies and his boxers and pushing himself inside her.

The girl moaned into Nephrite, making him jolt slightly. Just then, the girl next to him who was having sex with another boy climaxed, and was thoroughly enjoying being pounded into, as she was gripping onto the couch so tightly that Nephrite could see it ripping.

Nephrite smirked at her.

By this time, the original girl who had been sucking him was now fully occupied with the boy who was taking her from behind, so much that she had seemingly forgotten Nephrite and was only using his legs to support herself.

One of the girls from his side suddenly got up and walked away, while the other grabbed Nephrite's hair and pulled him into a kiss.

She flexed a leg over him so that she was sat on top of him, her underwear was soaking against his t-shirt she was grinding herself against him.

Suddenly, someone was sat on top of him. He groaned into the girl's mouth, thinking it was her, but when he pulled away, he could see another girl riding him behind the first girl.

The first girl groaned as the second girl's hands came forward and grabbed her breasts. Nephrite grabbed her thighs and pulled her legs up so that her feet were flat against the wall behind him.

He grinned as he went down on her, knowing that the girl was moaning and yelling for more, while the second girl had stopped riding him, instead preferring to sit atop him and play with the other girl.

-

Zoicite had been sat outside for half an hour before Darien had come struggling out.

Immediately, he had phoned Malachite, who seemed to be … less than friendly at first, but after Zoicite's story, he was instantly finding the other two.

Apparently Nephrite had been too occupied to come outside, but Jed had come out with Malachite. Zoicite had taken Darien home in a taxi, leaving Jed and Malachite to wait outside for Nephrite. After another ten minutes, he was jogging out, trying to find them.

"Hey, where's Darien?" Nephrite called.

"Zoi took him home, he'd blacked out," Jed answered.

"Are we going too, then?" Nephrite asked, stopping in front of them and bending over to catch his breath.

"Yes," Malachite said sharply. "We have to be there. He was being awkward before though … something about it not being the same any more?"

Jed shrugged. "No idea."

"Me neither," Nephrite commented. "It'll just be family stuff,"

"Hm ..." Malachite said quietly.

"Or maybe it's cause we're all going to Uni," Jed suggested.

Malachite nodded. "That might be it."

"We should go," Nephrite said quietly. "Where's the car?"

"Round the corner," Jed answered, turning around and walking towards where he meant. "So boys, how many did you have tonight?"

"Five or six," Nephrite replied, grinning and following Jed with a slight swagger to his walk.

Malachite whistled. "Not that bad,"

-

It was a boy's perfect dream. Five, exceedingly attractive girls in their pyjamas, with pillows and blankets and food.

They were all sat in a circle in Serena's living room, a mattress was perched on the floor from Serena's bedroom, and the couches were pushed together so that they were closer to each other.

Serena was worrying. She was perched on the mattress that was lying on the floor of her front room, looking at her four friends, who were all gossiping to each other about the nights.

She was thinking about Darien, as hard as that was to admit. She knew that she was thinking about him when she was getting molested by Seiya, that's the only reason she did let him do it. Because she imagined him as Darien.

"Serena!" Mina yelled, waving her hand in front of her best friend's face.

"What?" Serena asked, blinking herself back to life.

"God, you were out of it!" Mina exclaimed, popping a piece of popcorn into her mouth. "So tonight, who did you score with?"

Serena looked around at her friends, taking note of their excited expressions. "Just Seiya."

"Ooph, not bad," Lita said with a wink.

"What about you Leets?" Mina asked.

"No idea!" Lita remarked. "I didn't ask for his name!"

"Did you Amy?" Mina asked, turning to the shy friend.

"No," Amy said, blushing. "I saw Zoicite though."

"Shit, I forgot about them!" Serena said harshly to herself. "Why are they back?"

"No Serena!" Mina hushed. "No one is getting out of this,"

Serena huffed. "Well then, who did you have sex with Mina?"

Mina smirked. "Um, Matt again and then some guy named … Andrew?"

"What … as in Andrew who works at the Crown?" Serena asked, gob smacked.

Mina shook her head, a small smile on her lips, before she thought of his face again, and slowly stopped. "Oh shit! It might have been him!"

Serena burst out laughing, followed by Raye and Lita, while Amy just shook her head but chuckled.

"You're an idiot!" Serena laughed, grabbing for the crisps in front of her.

Mina rolled her eyes, and turned to Raye. "I think we all know who you had sex with. Was there anyone else?"

"Um … no," Raye said, looking away.

"Go on!" Lita encouraged. "I saw you sneak into a cupboard with two boys!"

"Two?" Serena asked. "So you had three tonight?"

"Jeez, and I thought I was bad,"

"Shut it, you two," Raye retorted. "It's not the worst thing I've ever done. And you've done worse Mina!"

Mina raised an eyebrow. "When have I done worse?"

"You had sex with our English teacher in High School!" Raye exclaimed.

Mina just smirked. "Good times,"

"Anyway!" Serena broke through. "Why are they back in Juuban?"

Silence followed her question. Mina and Raye both shrugged, while Lita bit her lip and Amy looked down.

"Do you reckon they've come back for good?" Serena asked, slightly agitated.

"I hope not," Raye sneered to herself.

"Yeah," Mina agreed.

Silence overwhelmed them again, until Lita decided to clap her hands together.

"Sere, do you still have that game that we used to play?" she asked, nodding towards the TV.

Serena looked blankly at the TV for a second before nodding slowly. "Yeah... um it's in the second drawer in the wooden cabinet,"

Lita nodded and jumped from the couch, walking over to the TV.

Half an hour later, and Amy and Raye were watching Lita as she tried to defeat about fifty zombies at once. Lita was muttering curse words at the TV, while Amy was chuckling at her, and Raye was joining in with the anger.

Mina and Serena were sat on the couch further away from the three girls, silently watching Lita. Mina tilted her head to Serena, who seemed lost in the TV.

"Sere?" Mina asked softly, making sure the others could not hear her.

Serena blinked and looked towards her friend. "Yeah?"

"It's really upset you, hasn't it?" Mina asked, her voice gentle.

Serena shook her head. "I guess I'm just tired."

Mina raised an eyebrow. "Don't pull that one on me, I know what you're like."

Serena shrugged, but saw Mina's stern expression and sighed. "I suppose it has."

"You loved him," Mina said quietly. "You missed him, I know you did."

Serena shook her head. "No, while he was gone, I didn't," she answered, this time honestly. "But … I think I only just realised how much has changed."

-

**I like reviews 3**


End file.
